REDO! World Is Mine
by Evil-Angel-1010
Summary: " I'm Franken Stein and Maddie Utonium's offspring." She whispered numbly. " Why would anyone ever think that I was good?" Gangreen Gang Ace/oc
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry I'm always taking so long to update…writing chapters for this story is a thorn in the side…I'm sorry viewers but I'm starting a new one…it's still the same story line and everything you've already read! Don't worry! The only difference in the REDO version of "World Is Mine" is the beginning. Plus, my oc won't meet Burt and Rosy in the first few chapters. She'll meet them! Yeah. Just not yet. So….sorry if my new story will confuse anyone. **

**Uuuuuummmmmmm…**

**ENJOY!**

Perfectly manicured fingers sped over the computers control pad keys with unnecessary hast.

Thick black rimmed glasses glowed almost evilly from the computer screens light.

Narrowed icy blue eyes scanned over the information she was getting quickly. Disbelief, anger and satisfaction danced in her icy gaze as she continued to read the information she was being given.

A small video clip appeared before the woman. She put a hand to her lips as she clicked for the video to play with her mouse.

Three inhuman looking girls each in blue, pink and green dresses. The little girls were flying high and attacking monstrous looking creatures.

The video clip received 9,845 hits. The video had been posted by one of the local citizens of Townsville. A city to far to drive to and to unimportant to care to waste gas for.

She leaned back in her swivel chair and kicked her feet up on the desk her computer was resting on. She threw her head back and let out a triumph filled giggle.

" So you succeeded in your experiment brother?" She talked to no one but herself for she was the only one in the white beaker filled room besides herself.

" Well," She drawled out as she picked up one of the many disgusting colored beakers and test tubes sitting around almost everywhere. The beaker she had picked up harbored gooey black liquid in which was glowing blue oddly enough. She held the beaker up close to her sharp gaze.

" we'll see who shall have the last laugh now. Shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So pissed today! Hate high school tests! Happy I had a half day today though. At least I have time to continue my new World Is Mine story.**

**I appreciate if the few people who comment about my story, keep commenting! I loooooovvvvveeeee feed back! Please, be brutally honest with me about my story. Tell me what's missing, what you think should be added, anything.**

_City Of Townsville _

_1: 02 a.m._

_Monday_

It was a weekday so almost every citizen in The City Of Townsville was hustling and bustling down the cramped sidewalks to get to their working offices.

All of the children and teenagers in the city were currently in school, receiving their education.

All aside from a group of teenaged, green skinned hooligans that is.

" Ace what do you wanna do?" Lil' Arturo asked his boss. The Gangreen Gang was currently marching down Townsville's streets liked they owned the entire city.

Where they were going, they had no idea what so ever.

" Duh, I'm hungry." Big Billy dumbly stated, and to confirm his little statement his giant jelly belly rumbled obnoxiously.

Ace adjusted his trademark black sunglasses before speaking. " We'll rob a store later." He coolly jived in his somewhat nasal New Yorker accent.

Grubber and Snake were unusually quite this fine morning. Most likely because they had been woken up so freaking early. Snake hissed tiredly as Grubber continued to rub at his disfigured eyes.

" Asssssssssssssssssssse," Snake whined/drawled out which caused a slight twitch of annoyance from his leader, " it'ssssssssss way to early to do any thingssssssssss! Can't we just go back homessssssssss?"

_**WACK!**_

Snake quickly rubbed his now awkwardly shaped nose as to not get a bruise which he knows will sooner or later form.

Ace had punched Snake if it wasn't obvious enough.

Ace smoothed back his greasy black locks and re stuffed his hands in his pockets. Maybe he had hit Snake a little too hardly? His fingers were throbbing painfully in his jacket because of the force he had used.

" Neva say that again." Ace barked, refusing to look at his gang members from over his shoulder.

Snake raised a brow as he thought back on what he had said. His eyes widened when he realized the mistake he had made.

He bowed his head and dragged his feet as he continued to walk.

" We don't got no 'home'. Only a crappy garbage dump with a roof." Ace paused in step and in speech. He glanced over his broad shoulder, his glasses sliding down to the bridge of his sharp nose.

" Get ova it."

He continued on, taking long strides.

He don't got no home. Never had. Never will have one. If his friends can't get that through their thick skulls then they can sleep with the rats (Literally. Rats live in their bathroom).

Ace D. Copular has no where to go but forward. If you don't like it then you gotta deal with him and his crew.

**.**

**.**

**.**

OK. Maybe just him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Boo! I haven't been getting ANY reviews! Guys, if anyone really IS reading my stories, then I would EXTREAMLY appreciate it if you give me a good review. **

**You can even just say 'hi' and that would be alright! At least I'd know if someone was actually reading it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Paris, France_

_7:02 a.m._

_Monday_

She was thrown rather harshly on to the cold floor with a painfully loud thud.

Her breathing came out in short and sharp, raspy gasps.

Droplets of her red blood trickled down the open wound on her forehead in a steady stream.

Her petite body was nearly entirely covered in years worth of scars and newly forming, ugly looking green and purplish blue bruises.

Her eyes were clenched shut tightly.

She was begging God for her to be transported as far away from this isolated prison as humanly possible.

She was trying (with difficulty) to ignore the enormous amount of agonizing pain she was now feeling from the inside out.

" (1) _Etes-vous dans la douleur? Est-il blesse'? Tu veux que je l'embrasse et faire tout mieux?"_

The voice echoed off of the stone walls until it faded into a soft whisper.

She will never forget that taunting voice, and she most certainly won't forget those haunting words spoken.

She weakly opened her eyes and looked up from her place on the concrete floor and up at the woman whom was taunting her. Mocking her. Basically throwing it in her face that she has and always will have complete and total control over her.

" (2) _Ne vous inqui'etez pas_," her persuader began. She swiftly reached down and pulled the battered girl up by her short blonde hair. The broken girl held back a whimper as she was being roughly tossed around like a rag doll.

Her abuser then threw her harshly back onto the floor.

She cried out as her head brutally came in contact with the floor once again.

It hurt so much.

Like a vulture waiting for its pray to die, she loomed over the girl's seemingly fragile body.

Her glasses flashed almost evilly as it caught the dim lighting.

With a smirk, she then reached into her white lab coat and pulled out a needle.

Gooey black liquid was visible in the syringe.

She straddled the battered girl down and pinned her arms on either side of her body.

" (3) _Vous ne serez pas sentir grand chose une fois que je suis fini avec toi!" _She laughed madly with a sanity ridden wide smile.

The girl snapped her eyes wide open. Her brown iris's dilated to be so small that they were nearly invisible from view.

The blonde girl could do nothing but scream in pure terror as the sharp syringe came hurtling down towards her.

She could do nothing but scream…as the Chemical X was ejected in to her blood stream.

**FRENCH to ****ENGLISH!**

1) " Etes-vous dans la douleur? Est-il blesse'? Tu veux que je l'embrasse et faire tout mieux?"- Are you in pain? Does it hurt? Want me to kiss it and make it all better?

2) " Ne vous inqui'etez pas,"- Don't worry,

3) " Vous ne serez pas sentir grand chose une fois que je suis fini avec toi!"- You won't be feeling much of anything once I'm done with you!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ugh! I just re-read what I posted so far for my REDO version of World Is Mine and I'm so mad at myself cause I feel like I could have made it WAY better! **

**But I'm SOOOOOOOOO happy cause…I'M GETTING REVIEWS! Since you all like it so far, I'm not gonna change a thing!**

**But I am soooooo gonna put A LOT of more effort into my story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_(1)__ Spice Rue, Paris, France_

_3: 36 p.m._

_(one week later) Tuesday_

Local bystanders stared after her, clearly confused and annoyed.

The mysterious blonde haired beauty knocked away and pushed past everything and everyone in her path.

She jumped over stray animals, dodged wine barrels, ran around the children that were released from school and pushed past angry tea drinking elders in front of local café's.

She didn't stop running when cars came at her or when bikers cursed at her in their native French tongue, screaming for her to wait until the light turned red to cross, not green.

She didn't care. She didn't look back. She just kept on running forward.

_Blossom Forest, outskirts of Paris, France_

_5: 54 p.m._

_Same day_

" _Experience # 4 PPG," _a French tipped hand unlocked the heavily guarded steel door and let herself in, " _il est temps pour vous-" _she abruptly cut herself off.

Her sharp blue eyes franticly scanned around the small spaced room in panic.

Test tubes and beakers with strange colored liquids scattered randomly on top of metal tables : check

Posters of the human body plastered neatly on the walls: check

Animal cadges: check

Experimental table with leather straps: check

She stepped into the room and dropped the tray she had in her hands onto the floor. The bowl containing rice and oatmeal spilled everywhere, tainting the shinning white floor.

The chains bolted into the wall horizontal to her were roughly ripped out of the wall. Small metal particles of the chain were scattered onto the shinning tiles surface.

A wooden box labeled **T.S. **( Top Secret) written in bold lettering was pushed closely to the wall with the broken chains. A few biology related books were stacked onto of the box.

The small joules window was pushed opened with so much force that the one way glass broke.

Blonde haired French fourteen year old : blank, no check mark

She furiously ripped the purple beret from atop of her head and threw it to the ground.

She sped over to the broken window and tried to crawl out of it. Too big for her. Not to big for a still developing teenager.

She growled like a wild animal and punched the remaining glass off of the window, causing her knuckles to drip scarlet.

How could she have been so foolish?

Injecting her and then leaving her? What a amateur action she had done!

She should have installed security cameras, hired a guard, _something_!

A wave of anxiety, anger, distress and the TINIEST pang of sadness overwhelmed her.

Distressed she screamed at the very peak of her lungs, " _**BASSE**_!" which could be heard all over Paris.

_Star street, downtown city, Paris, France_

_5: 55 p.m._

_Same day _

Lungs going to burst-legs as heavy as lead-copper taste of blood in back of throat-pushing past everything and everyone-all a colorful blur-wanna stop-need a rest-NO! can't stop-have to keep going-if caught there will be DIRE consequences-

Sweat drenched entire body-tattered clothes clung to bruised form-adrenaline wearing thin-have to keep moving-have to get away-

She turned sharply and abruptly whenever she thought she should. It was her first time in years outside of that steel prison.

She wanted nothing more then to explore what is known all over the world as 'the most romantic place on the planet.'

But it was wishful thinking. The city she had spent all of her life in was now foreign to her. She knew that _they _knew the city far better then she ever will.

She needed to go somewhere safe. Somewhere that is foreign to _them_ and _not_ to her.

She had to flee the city-no, she had to flee the _country_.

Loud honking raddled her out of her thoughts and forced her back to reality.

Car speeding to her-easily dodged-driver cursed at her-kept on going-passed many bakeries-everything smelt so good-wanted to eat-started to drool-shook head violently-dismissed thoughts-jumped over kid eating ice cream-

She had to get out of the city and get to a airport or boat drop off dock. There were to many witnesses. If the television reporters or police get involved then her escape would have been for nothing.

Left-right-left-left-dodge stray dog-right-right-right-left-

She skidded to a stop. A fence was in her path.

A extremely loud buzzing sound was over head. It was so loud that she had to cover her sensitive ears.

She opened her eyes and stared above her in amazement.

A airplane. A airplane!

She let out a relieved laugh. But because all of the running she had done, her laugh sounded more like a raspy, chocked sob.

She went over to the fence and pressed her clammy hands on the cool fence.

Her legs were shaky but she was surprisingly still able to climb.

Focus on bending legs-use upper body strength-the fence is so high-pulls self up-shirt gets tangled in lose wires-shirt rips-keeps on climbing-almost falls-

She dangled from the fence. She stared down sacredly at the bottom and it _really _did look like a long way down.

She wiped some sweat from her brow with her free hand.

She grabbed a hold of the fence again and continued on up.

Jumped down from fence-cut finger from lose wire-hissed in pain-sucked index finger-

The cut was minor, nothing to worry about, so she released her finger from her mouth and ran as fast as she could to the airport some ways in front of her.

From her bleeding finger though,

left in her wake,

the only thing indicating any evidence that she had been there,

were a few droplets of blood that had slipped down onto the pavement.

It was black.

**FRENCH TO ENGLISH**

1) " Spice Rue"- Spice Street

2) "Experience # 4 PPG,"- Experiment PPG#4,

3) "il est temps pour vous-"- it's time for your-

4) " BASSE!"- Bass


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: BOO CARNIVORES! I'm a vegetarian and yesterday my obnoxious bitch of a friend (soon to be ex friend) tortured me and ate a ham sandwich right in front of me! On purpose! All she did was mock me and tell me how good it was and that a really fat pig must have died to have made such a juicy sandwich. Ugh! She even had the nerve to search up be headed animals on her ipod! I HATE her!**

**Sorry, I just really needed to get that off of my chest.**

**Plainedge High School. If you have kids, DON'T make them go there! Worst school EVER! **

**Anyway… **

**Thank you everyone for reviewing my story! Don't stop! Keep it going! Ask me questions, give me suggestions, if you don't like something or don't understand something then message me about it and I'll try to help as best as I can.**

_(1)__ A'eroport, Paris, France_

_6: 01 p.m._

_Same day_

Many people were coming in and out of the airport in a frenzy.

Badgering taxi drivers to hurry with their suitcases and yelling at security to go faster.

Never had she seen so many different colored people.

Tanned, paled, black, brown.

They all dressed so differently too.

Jeans, tanks, shorts, skirts, dresses.

Timidly, she approached the large, glass double doors. She was surprised to see that they opened by themselves.

The outside of the airport didn't justify the inside.

It was HUGE!

She slowly walked around the large building.

Lots of food courts and shops and tons of people.

She sighed. Yet again, wishful thinking. She needed to leave. Like, NOW. She had no time to browse.

She checked out the flight list.

She had to pick carefully.

She needed to pick a place that she NEVER heard of because if she had heard of a place, then guess who taught it to her in the first place?

She swallowed, obviously feeling the pressure.

She'll just have to narrow it down by time. It's currently 6 o'clock. Or 01 or, oh, whatever.

Italy, no.

Greece, no.

Mississippi, no.

She face palmed herself. Nope, not mentally. Yep, she just slapped herself in public. That's not embarrassing at all.

This was harder then she thought damn it!

" _Attention, les passagers," _a echoing voice called from out of no where which scared the cudcicles outta her by the way. "_Le Jet Blue Airlines à New York sera en laissant en deux minutes. Je le répète, à deux minutes."_

She snorted at her luck.

New York City. The biggest freaking city in the world! Even if _they _did know what NYC was, _they'd _never find her.

Quickly she ran off to the descending gate, which wasn't hard to find. All she had to do was look for the most crowded area in the entire place.

She hid behind a pillar and observed.

A man in blue and white was collecting passports from tourists and locals.

She put her fist to her lips. _Merde, _she thought, crestfallen. _J'ai oublié les passeports. _She banged her head three times against the pillar she was leaning on in frustration.

If it's not one thing, it's another standing in her way.

" _Merci et un vol agréable."_

The male flight attendant nicely said to a oversized family with far to many people to count as they started to descend onto the plane.

She stared at them as they proceeded onto the plane.

She smirked slyly. _Cela pourrait fonctionner_.

She hastily rushed towards the family and stood as close to the family as she could.

She fake laughed along with a balding man in a Hawaii flower covered shirt to whom she was standing next to.

The flight attendant and the family didn't even notice that she didn't belong.

Hehe, suckers.

_Jet Blue plane, Paris, France_

_6: 06 p.m._

_Same day_

The female flight attendant greeted her with a friendly 'hello' before she even stepped foot on the plane.

It wasn't even that crowded inside.

She scanned the rows and wound up sitting in the far back, where it was empty.

She had enough of a headache as it is, she didn't need some toddler kicking her seat from behind to make it worse.

She buckled up and rested her head against the ovular window. The glass felt nice and cold against her hot and sweaty forehead.

They still hadn't taken flight yet.

A stewardess came by and asked if she'd like anything to drink or eat before they took flight. She asked for and received two bottles of water and animal crackers. She deserved that much at least.

She greedily gulped down the icy water. It tasted wonderful. Magical! Amazing against her raw and numbing throat.

She barely registered that the pilot had announced through the intercom that they were ready to take off.

The plane started to move and soon it was zooming down the runway.

Tired brown eyes stared out of the window of the Jet Blue plane and down at Paris, France. The entire city was growing smaller and smaller as she went higher and higher into the sky.

A single sorrow filled tear droplet escaped glassy eyes and then she let exhaustion and anxiety take hold of her before she then drifted off into a somewhat peaceful slumber.

**FRENCH TO ENGLISH**

1) " A'eroport"- airport

2) " Attention, les passagers,"-attention passengers,

3) " Le Jet Blue Airlines à New York sera en laissant en deux minutes. Je le répète, à deux minutes_."-_The Jet Blue airlines flight to New York City shall be leaving in two minutes. I repeat, two minutes.

4) " Merde,"- shit

5) "J'ai oublié les passeports."-I forgot about the passports.

6) "Merci et un vol agréable."- Thank you and have a nice flight.

7) "Cela pourrait fonctionner"- this could work


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing my story! Don't stop! Keep it going! Ask me questions, give me suggestions, if you don't like something or don't understand something then message me about it and I'll try to help as best as I can.**

Song: Nightcore Bring Me To Life Remix: type youtube then paste /watch?v=ydmkHr2gPxo

_Central Park, New York City_

_11:01 a.m._

_Next day_

It was so big…

Tall buildings that reach above the clouds and stretch on for miles, people of all shapes, sizes, genders and colors roaming the over crowded streets, they were all dressed so differently too, heck, even some men wore dresses! There was a lot of traffic and yelling and shouting and laughing and crying; this city was just so noisy.

It was all just so much more different than Paris.

Bass had departed at the airport more then twenty minutes ago. Not knowing where to go, she came to NYC's famous park. It wasn't as crowded as the sidewalks and streets but it sure wasn't roomy either.

Also, most of the people weren't nice either from what Bass could tell.

They cursed and screamed and pushed and shoved-it was ridiculous.

Bass flopped down on the warm green grass and sighed. " _J'ai besoin de vacances" _Bass muttered and watched the fluffy white clouds in the sky.

A melodious noise came faintly then to Bass's sensitive ears.

It was the sound of singing, most likely.

Bass stood up and headed towards the sound, letting curiosity get the better of her.

_Central Park, NYC_

_11:10 a.m._

_Same day_

Bass had found the source of the noise and sure enough it really was singing. Now if only Bass could actually _see _the owner of this amazing voice…

A large crowd of people were blocking her way. They were surrounding the person, observing her and cheering for her. Her voice really was beautiful.

Bass didn't think that anyone was really paying attention to the lyrics though because then they wouldn't have been as happy as they are.

Bass pushed her way towards the front. She had to see who it was.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors? _

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Bass apologized when she stepped on a man's shoe. He gave her a look but then quickly went back to the woman and continued to cheer like everyone else. Bass blew her blonde bangs from her eyes and continued on towards the front. Half way there…

_Wake me up_

_(wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up_

_(wake me up inside)_

_Save me_

_(call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up_

_(bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up_

_(before I come undone)_

_Save me_

_(save me from the nothing I've become)_

After much effort, Bass made it.

She was slightly surprised to see a very beautiful woman dancing around and singing in the center of the crowd.

Her beauty was beyond imagination: milky chocolate colored skin, bright golden eyes, pin straight midnight black hair and warm smile.

Her clothing was _extremely _different from the one's she saw on the many people she had passed by: gold bang lets on her ankles and wrists that jingled along with her movements and song, a sparkly scarlet top that was wrapped only around her breasts like a second skin, a flowing pink skirt with a unusual black and red striped pattern and lots of jewelry; around her neck, in her ears and on her fingers. Oddly enough she wore no shoes.

She was dancing to the beat of her song with such grace and elegance that it made Bass feel like crying, but thank God she didn't.

The mysterious woman's hips moved steadily to the tune while at the same time the rest of her body moved almost seductively. It was a very odd yet amazing sight.

Bass just stared in awe at the dancing woman as the people swarming the dancing beauty threw coins and dollars into a open guitar case.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up_

_(wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up_

_(wake me up inside)_

_Save me_

_(call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up_

_(before I come undone)_

_Save me_

_(save me from the nothing I've become)_

_Bring me to life_

_( I've been living a life, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

The woman then did a series of amazing flips, cartwheels and jumps and then before Bass could even register what was going on, the woman had grabbed a hold of her hand and started to dance with her!

Bass quickly started to dance along, not wanting to embarrass herself by just standing there. Her moves were the exact opposite of the dancer's.

Bass moved quickly not slowly and swayed her hips to the beat while the rest of her body moved with a clumsy sort of grace. It worked for her in a strange way.

The woman then spun Bass around and then pushed Bass back into the spot she was before. When Bass finally caught her balance, the woman gave a mischievous smile and winked at her.

Bass raised a eyebrow. _ce que le diable?_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without thought, without voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up_

_(wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up_

_(wake me up inside)_

_Save me_

_(call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up_

_(bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up_

_(before I come undone)_

_Save me_

_(save me from the nothing I've become)_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

Once she was done a roar of cheers erupted from all directions. The woman bowed and then began to collect her things (which was only the guitar case) and the crowd began to walk away, but not Bass, she stayed glued to where she was.

" Your pretty good."

Bass was more then shocked that the woman started to talk to her. Her voice didn't really match her appearance though. She had a thick Irish accent that was a tad bit hard to understand.

" _M-Merci." _Bass stuttered lightly. She felt so self-conscious being in the presence of one such as this dancer.

She smiled at Bass and Bass noticed that her bottom canine tooth was missing. " So your French?" Bass nodded. " That's cool. I'm guessing you've never preformed before?" Bass shook her head. " Your pretty good for a first timer. You thought of being a entertainer too?"

" E-entertainer?" Bass repeated in English. Bass understood English perfectly, speaking it was another matter. She wasn't so bad that you couldn't understand her but she wasn't so great that you'd think she was American because her French accent was still highly detectable.

She nodded. " Yeah, a gypsy." That would explain her outfit.

She held out her hand for Bass to shake. " Name's Rosetta. Call me Rosy." Bass took her hand. " Bass." Again she spoke in English. Rosy quirked a grin. " Like the fish?" Bass shrugged when she released her hand from Rosie's grip. " Zat's one way to re'member it."

Rosy busted into a fit of laughter. Bass flushed in confusion and agitation. " What's so funny?" she demanded.

Rosy whipped away imaginary tears. " Y-your speech! It's so bad!" She said between giggles.

Bass fumed. " _excusez-moi _if I am not zi best at English!"

Rosy placed a hand on her shoulder. " Relax. I'm just messing with ya." Bass clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes in a playful matter.

Rosie's eyes blurred in thought then which caused Bass to raise a brow. Suddenly, Rosy clapped her hands together and took hold of Bass's hand and proceeded to drag her along the sidewalk.

" H-hey! Where are we-"

Rosy silenced Bass with a smile from over her shoulder. " You got spunk, kid. What do you say you become a gypsy too and travel with me? It'd be loads a fun! Stick with me and you'd get somewhere in life! Plus, it gets kinda lonely being by yourself…"

Bass gaped. Her? A _gypsy_? She just met this woman and now she suddenly wants to be all buddy-buddy with her? They. Just. Met. That makes no sense!

But….

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Traveling from place to place, not having a care in the world and playing by your own rules. It sounds like fun. Plus, the clothes are so exotic and pretty.

Rosy seems like a nice lady. A bit bossy but fun to be around. She has the 'do it my way or no way' type of personality and if she tries anything to harm Bass, she'll just kick her ass.

With a determined smirk Bass met Rosie's eyes and confidently stated, " You got yourself deal." and gripped Rosie's hand tight.

**Next Chapter!**

**Bass and her new partner and friend Rosy are going to travel to Townsville City to get more publicity. But when Bass goes and explores Townsville right after she was done performing, she gets into some trouble and ends up being framed for a crime!**

**Dah-dah-duuuuuhhhh!**

**Will the Power Puff Girls help Bass and possibly become her friend? Or will they lock her in the slammer without a second thought?**

**Find out next time on REDO! World Is Mine! **

**Don't forget to review!**

**FRENCH TO ENGLISH!**

1) "J'ai besoin de vacances"- I need a vacation

2) " Ce que le diable?"-what the heck

3) " M-merci"- t-thank you

4) " excusez-moi"- excuse me


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'M ALIVE! SOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST!**

**Power Puff Girls are in this chapter! Sorry if it's kind of long**

**Song: Protect Me From What I Want**

**By: Placebo **

**type youtube then paste .com/watch?v=e-CWXagX8MM**

_Ratty apartment on fifth floor, Coffee Lane, New York City_

_2: 00 p.m._

_Two weeks later, Saturday _

Bass and Rosy had become the best of friends, despite their age difference of fourteen and twenty one.

They had a lot in common it turned out: singing, dancing, reading, playing fun games. They each even had a sarcastic personality! What could be better?

Through out the two weeks they have spent together they have been performing for locals and steeling from fruit markets. Even though they had a guitar case full of money, they still didn't want to spend it on something as dumb as bruised fruit.

Rosy had been teaching Bass proper English too. She had improved in her speech though she still uses a Z instead of a T or S when speaking sometimes. It's a French thing, Rosy guessed.

Rosy had also been so nice as to lend Bass some of her trademark gypsy styled clothes. Rosy said that they suited Bass far more then her but Bass thought that she was just being polite.

Currently they were in their temporary run down apartment. It was a small and gross place but it was the only thing they could afford. But it was temporary, a gypsy never stays in one place for too long. It's a known fact.

Bass was lying on her stomach while kicking her feet back and forth on her and Rosie's bed. Yep, they had to _share _a bed. The apartment was _that _tiny.

Bass was wearing Rosie's silk made aqua colored pants that tightened around the ankles and were baggy from the ankle up (like Jasmine's pants in the movie Aladdin), a baby blue peasant blouse that showed off her shoulders and her hair was in a braid with her bangs covering her forehead like a curtain. Twin silver bang lets were around her ankles and wrists and a large silver hoop earring was in her right ear. Her feet were left bare.

She was flipping through the television channels, trying to figure out what to watch.

Rosy was sitting Indian style behind Bass, leaning against the headboard with a pillow propped up behind her head. She was studying the newspaper and had a map of the world next to her hip, scanning it occasionally after she'd finish a page in the newspaper. She was looking for their next location to perform because, lets face it, New York City is way to irritatingly noisy to tolerate.

Rosy sighed, agitated. She's been reading the paper and scanning the map for over an hour. This was harder then she thought! Why did their have to be so many wonderful places in this messed up world?

" This is ridiculous! I can't find one decent place for us to go to. Not _one_!" Rosy broke the silence with a annoyed outburst. To add dramatic effect she threw her arms up in the air.

Bass kept her eyes glued to the TV, analyzing a commercial with a man surrounded by shinny cars who had a monkey on his oversized cowboy hat. Getting bored quick she changed the channel and was now watching a dancing banana.

" Noone zaid it would be a walk on zunshine looking for a new deztination." Bass calmly stated, unfazed by her older friend's over reacting and continued to look for something decent to watch which, apparently, was impossible.

Rosy stuck her tongue out at Bass and grumbled to herself as she began to read the paper again.

Bass rested her chin in her hands and continued to flip through the limited amount of television channels they had with a bored expression on her pretty features.

She passed many channels; puppets whacking each other with clubs, a nerdy looking dude with a dull voice talking about watches, a clown throwing a pie at some guy wearing a business suit, two attractive girls *ahem* ' partying' with each other (Bass quickly changed the channel once she realized what they were doing), a news channel talking about some big city, a old bald guy with a mustache giving advice to a crying woman, a-

" Turn it back!" Rosy suddenly yelled at Bass. She had glanced up from her papers and when she saw what Bass was watching, it really sparked her interest.

Bass looked at Rosy from over her shoulder, her eyebrows raised. " OK…" she flipped it back to the old guy talking to the now hysterical woman. " I don't get why you'd vant to see this. It'z just zome old guy talking to a sniveling-"

" No! The one before! With the voice about the city thingy." Rosy cut her off with a shake of her head. Bass clicked the controller and the previous show with the large city (not as large as NYC but close enough) popped back up.

" _-girls! The city of Townsville is now a tranquil place again." _A deep invisible voice said from the TV. _"Our neighbors happy, our working offices filled with overjoyed, well paid workers, our children happy and our homes safe. Yes, Townsville, it's the city anyone would want to move to!" _

By now, Rosie's face was pressed so up close to the television screen, Bass was _positive _that she'll get cancer.

She peeled her eyes away from the screen and bounced up to Bass. She was so close that their nose's were touching.

" WE'RE MOVING THERE!" She screamed and pointed to the TV behind her. Bass merely pushed her friend back lightly and out of her personal bubble space and glanced at the TV set from over Rosie's shoulder.

…Well the city looked nice. But it was after all just a commercial.

Bass glanced at Rosie's hopeful gaze and almost died right then and there. _Oh God. _She thought with a gulp. _It'z the look! _

Rosie's lower lip was pouted out, her eyes gone big and glassy, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion and hopefulness and her hands were twined together as if she were praying.

Bass sighed through her nose in defeat.

On the other hand they were at a fork in the road at the moment so it wouldn't hurt to look.

" There better be good supermarketz." Bass mumbled.

Rosy squealed in delight and gloped Bass and yelled thank you at least 8,000 times.

Bass huffed and patted Rosie's back. Due to Rosie's 'hug of death', it caused Bass to fall backwards onto the bed and Rosy to fall forward on top of her.

" Yeah, yeah." Bass sighed for what seemed to be the up tenth time that day, her cheeks burning crimson.

Buildings almost as tall as the ones in New York City,

Thousands of citizens scattered around on the streets. All dressed in classy and clean expensive looking clothes.

The city was basically sparkling because it was co clean.

People tipped their hats and smiled like clowns to passer Byers with a friendly hello. Women laughed crazily and walked in groups around the streets. Gossiping no doubt.

Everything just looked so happy and chipper. So carefree it was unreal.

Everything about this city was just so…so…so…**disgusting.**

Bass grimaced as she stared out of the cabs opened window and at the gay happy citizens.

No place could be this nice. It's impossible. They all seemed fake. Like it was staged and some guy with a camera is gonna pop out and yell at Bass and Rosy to get off the set.

She watched as a teenaged boy gave a pathetic looking flower to a girl that was way out of his league. She pounced on him and kissed him.

Bass rolled her eyes and glared at her lap.

What a bunch of douche bags.

Rosy looked off through the window opposite to Bass. She was a little more enthusiastic about this place. Hey, it was cleaner then the big apple so no complaints here.

Rosy stared out the opened window with curious eyes, scanning the part of the city they were in.

_The City of Townsville_….Rosy thought as she looked on as everyone around them said a friendly good morning and how do you do? _What a waste of good earned cash. _She thought with a roll of her eyes as she blew some dark tresses from out of her eyes and leaned back in her seat.

_**This is gonna be a long month/ thiz iz gonna be a long month **_Bass and Rosy thought with equal feelings of dread and regret.

Rosy slammed the cab door shut once she climbed out.

The cab driver rolled down his window and held out his hand, palm up. Bass looked at his out stretched hand and nonchalantly slapped it.

The man looked bewildered and quirked a brow. Bass just spit out the gum she had been chewing onto the sidewalk and picked up her single suitcase.

The cab driver shook his chubby head and muttered something about 'stupid teenagers' and drove away.

Rosy, who had been staring at Bass in amusement the whole time, looked about ready to burst out into laughter. Bass shrugged when she caught Rosy looking and swung her bag over her shoulder. " What? He wanted a low five?" Rosy couldn't contain it anymore and giggled like a hyper Japanese school girl and proceeded to walk down the sidewalk.

" What?" Bass yelled after Rosy whom was still laughing at her and ran after her giggling form. " What'd I do?"

Rosy and Bass's faces were each a deathly pale white.

Their eyes dilated an inch or so smaller then they really are. Their jaws slack and hanging open.

The hotel that they were staring at was…._beautiful_.

Three stories made of crystal clear and shinning glass. Colorful flowers decorated all around the front entrance and a happy looking doorman stood at the double doors, ready to open it politely for them when they decided to come back to earth.

The hotel looked like a heaven. Neither Bass nor Rosy would be surprised if the hotels address was 777.

" This can't be right!" Rosy screamed, finally snapping out of her trance.

She reached into her green skirts pocket and pulled out the napkin she had wrote the name of the hotels name they were going to be staying at on.

They didn't know what it would look like but they were each _positive _that it wasn't going to be _this _nice!

Bass blinked back to earth. " Maybe we're at zi wrong place?" She hopefully suggested.

Nope. **Starlight Hotel. **They were at the right place.

Rosy let out a aggravated growl and kicked the ground while Bass huffed and lifted back up her suitcase.

Bass nodded her thanks as the doorman opened the door for her.

" This is gonna be so fucking expensive!" Rosy complained as she marched behind Bass and into the hotel.

The doorman merely blinked in confusion once the two woman were inside.

" New Yorkers." He sighed out and went back to his duties.

Bass and Rosy just died right then and there once they opened the door that lead to their assigned room.

A perfect view of the city, a sparkly clean kitchen, a television set and floral designed couches. A coffee table with water bottles for each of them and a room service card.

There were three doors. One that lead to a fresh smelling bathroom and the other two leading to Rosy and Bass's bedrooms.

It. Was. Beautiful. _Glorious_. **Magnificent. **

*** Outside of the hotel***

The doorman happily opened the double doors for the family of four as they lugged in heavy suitcases.

" Finally." The mother of the family sighed as she finally was able to put her newly born baby boy to sleep.

The little four year old son tugged at his fathers pant leg, begging for his DS back so he can beat his high score in Puppet Pals 2.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Two bone chilling screams all but shook the ground from under the families and the doorman's feet.

To the families relief that didn't wake the baby cradled in the mothers arms.

The doorman, being still riled up from the two screams, dropped the suitcase that he offered to hold for the father.

" **Whaaaaaaaah!" **The baby cried. The small cutie was awoken by the loud thump surprisingly.

The mother gaped and began to rock her baby back and forth. She was clearly agitated. It took her three hours to put him to sleep!

The doorman sighed. There goes his tip.

Rosy grumbled to herself about her bad luck as she unpacked her suitcase and placed her belongings into the wooden dresser draw.

Bass was laying on Rosie's bed, which was as soft as a cloud. Her arms were crossed behind her head as she hummed a random tune. Unlike Rosy, she had finished her packing one, two, three.

Rosy stuffed her underwear into the drawer that was already filled up with her shirts. She stomped on her underwear with her foot with unnecessary force in order to fit it all and then slammed the drawer closed once she was done.

" Uh, Rosy?"

Rosy looked up at Bass who merely pointed at the expanding drawer.

" Crap." Rosy managed to utter before she jumped behind the bed, dragging Bass with her. At that same moment the drawer containing the clothes Rosy was pounding on exploded. All her clothes flying slowly down to the floor.

" Ugh! This is gonna take forever!" Rosy shrieked and banged her head onto the bedside.

" Your gonna have to perform without me today."

" What?" Bass shot up.

" Yeah. This is gonna take a while. I'll meet you downtown later to do the ending act then we could grab some tea. My treat, OK?" Rosy tried to bargain as she started to refold her clothes.

Seeing that there was no arguing with Rosy (mainly because she was older) Bass tied her hair in a low ponytail, grabbed the guitar case they use to collect the money people spare and the boom box and marched out of their hotel room.

Bass nodded to the doorman her thanks and continued on down the sidewalks. The doorman just gave a weary smile after her retreating form.

Bass sighed once she was in downtown Townsville.

It was still the same as she had saw it a few hours ago.

The happy go lucky people smiling and laughing and talking. Bass wouldn't be surprised if a guy in a black leather jacket broke out into song even!

She tightened her ponytail and opened and placed the guitar case on the ground in front of her.

She looked around and noticed a few people looking at her.

Because of the way she was dressed Bass assumed.

What, in her baggy mint green pants that tightened around the ankles with gold hemming and a gold top that looked more like a bra then anything and gold bangles around her ankles and wrists and that one gold hoop earring in her right ear. Not to mention she was barefoot.

She stuck out like a sore thumb with everyone in business suits and pretty dresses!

She swallowed back her embarrassment and licked her lips before she turned on the boom box.

_It's the disease of the age_

_It's the disease that we crave_

_Alone at the end of the rave_

_We catch the last bus home_

People began to toss spare change and small bills in the open guitar case. Bass smiled at the few people and continued to dance in her clumsily graceful manner.

_Corporate America wakes_

_Coffee republic and cakes _

_We open the latch on the gate _

_Of the hole that we call our home_

_Protect me from what I want_

_Protect me from what I want_

_Protect me from what I want_

_Protect me_

_Protect me_

Bass swayed her hips to the beat and spun around like a ballet dancer. A small crowd had formed around Bass, watching her in amassment and wonder as she sang and danced.

_Maybe we're victims of fate_

_Remember when we'd celebrate_

_We'd drink and get high until late_

A few people grimaced in disgust at that line but continued to listen on anyway, intrigued.

_And now we're all alone_

_Wedding bells ain't gonna chime_

_With both of us guilty of crime_

_And both of us sentenced to time_

_And now we're all alone_

_Protect me from what I want_

_Protect me from what I want_

_Protect me from what I want_

_Protect me _

_Protect me_

Bass tumbled around and did a few cartwheels and danced around the crowd.

_Protect me from what I want_

_Protect me from what I want_

_Protect me from what I want_

_Protect me_

_Protect me_

Bass did a back flip, a move Rosy had been teaching her, and the spun around and continued on with her clumsy yet beautiful dancing.

_Protect me from what I want_

_Protect me from what I want_

_Protect me from what I want_

_Protect me_

_Protect me_

_Protect me from what I want_

_Protect me from what I want_

_Protect me from what I want_

_Protect me _

_Protect me_

_Protect me from what I want_

_Protect me from what I want_

_Protect me from what I want_

_Protect me _

_Protect me_

Once Bass was done she took a bow and the crowd howled in applause.

Bass was just strolling through the city. She didn't feel like waiting for Rosy to show up so she packed up her belongings and went sightseeing.

Bass continued on until suddenly she was knocked down.

" Hey buddy watch it!" The man that had knocked her down sneered. He too, had dropped a guitar case much like Bass's own. In fact, it was _exactly _like Bass's case.

The man must have noticed as well. A sly smirk came upon his features as he rubbed the red stubble on his chin.

" I mean, totally my fault. Here let me help you." The man offered a hand to Bass. Bass hesitantly accepted the offer and allowed the mysterious red spiky haired man to help her up.

" You don't wanna forget this." He grinned and handed her one of the guitar cases that was on the floor. He eyes her up and down with a grin which made Bass want to sock him a good one.

A police siren was heard in the distance. He gave Bass a smile and kissed her hand.

" Gotta run toots. Later."

And with that he jogged away leaving Bass dumbstruck.

She'll never understand the opposite sex.

" Freeze!" A booming voice roared. Bass came to a immediate halt. She turned around and saw three police cars facing her, a tubby man with a balding head and overgrown beard pointed a gun to her.

For a moment Bass just stood there, staring at the cops and the gun that was ready to fire at her. She just listened to the police sirens. Two heart beats later Bass's eyebrows knitted together in confusion and irritation.

What do the cops want?

" Vat do you-"

" I said FREEZE!" The cop bellowed harshly when Bass took a step toward him.

She glared daggers at the cop.

" Just drop the case and no one gets hurt."

Bass's eyes widened and she looked at the guitar case that was firmly in her grasp.

But this was hers. She earned the money herself. What would the cops want with…?

Then it hit Bass like a brute slap to the cheek.

The red haired man, his sly smirk and the way he dashed away once the suitcase was in Bass's grasp.

That bastard switched the cases.

Bass stared down at the case cautiously.

Then if he had her and Rosie's guitar case…what did she have?

Bass's sensitive ears twitched suddenly. What was that sound? Bass tuned out the screaming cop and loud police sirens and whispering bystanders.

She only focused on the unknown sound.

_Beep…beep…beep…_

Bass's eyes widened as the beeping grew faster and louder.

" Aw! Putain sanglante enfer!" Bass screeched and threw away the case as fast as she could.

She threw it just in time too because the case then exploded.

Unfortunately for Bass, the case exploded on a building entirely made of glass.

It's walls shattered and everyone within four feet of Bass and the cops ran away, shielding their heads from the shards of glass.

Bass took this as her chance to escape.

" Stop her!" The cop with the gun growled to his men and shot at Bass but missed each time.

She ran, god forbid at her real speed, but reasonably fast to out run the cops.

She ran not knowing where she was but knowing what she was going to do: get that ginger and kick his white ass!

" No way am I going to jail for zomething he did!" Bass hissed under her breath and continued on in the direction the red head retreated to.

**( 2****nd**** authors note)**

OK I lied. The Power Puff Girls aren't going to be in this chapter after all…my bad!

But I promise that they will be in the next one!

If I made them in this one then you'd be reading this chapter for hours!

Tune in next time! Don't forget to review!

**FRENCH TO ENGLISH!**

1) Aw! Putain sanglante enfer!- Aw fucking bloody hell!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Power Puff Girls are in this chapter! ….sorta…**

Bass held her breath and pressed her back as far as it could go onto the brick wall that was behind her.

The sirens rapidly came closer and closer to the ally she was hiding in. Her ears twitched when she picked up another sound, the sound of feet stomping onto the sidewalk in long strides.

Bass's breath hitched in her throat.

_The copz are on foot! They're going to zee me! _Bass frantically thought. She could already pictured how it's gonna go down in her mind: the cops seeing her in the shadows, a gun pointed to her head, her being thrown harshly on the hood of a police car in tightly wound handcuffs around her wrists, her going to jail, the police finding out who she is and making a call to _that place _and her having to be picked up at the station by…

_Pink glossed lips wearing a sinister smile…_

by…

_Taunting icy eyes shielded by thickly rimmed glasses…_

by…

_A syringe in hand filled with a suspicious substance_…

b-

Bass's hands flew up to cover her mouth in a blink of an eye. Her body trembled violently. Her hands were pressed/squeezing her lips shut so tightly that Bass was expecting them to rip right off of her face. Her eyes were wide and her pupils were small and were quivering. Tears were at the brims of her scared child like eyes but she refused to shed any tears.

The hasty footsteps drew closer towards Bass's temporary hiding spot.

The footsteps halted in front of the entrance way to the shadowy ally.

Bass gulped. She really, really, REALLY didn't want that small mental film she had in her mind a few moments ago to become a reality.

" _Whimper-" _Bass shoved that whimper back into her mouth. She had removed her hands from her mouth in fear that she really _would _rip her lips right off of her face. Her mistake. She had psyched herself out so bad that she was resorted to babbling unnecessary nonsense. Whimpering being one of them.

She prayed to the big guy upstairs that they hadn't heard her pathetic cry.

The two police men were no more then a few feet away.

They could have heard her. They _should _have heard her. They **must **have heard her.

But they didn't. There was just to much commotion with the citizens questions as to what riled up the cops mixed in with the sound of the police sirens and roaring tires. Her small whimper must have sounded like a pin dropping to them.

Bass remained still even after the two police men had left.

She didn't dare to even twitch a muscle for fear that if she did a cop in camouflage wear would jump out from behind her and yell "FREEZE!" with a loaded revolver positioned to the center of her forehead.

A second went by. Then another. Then another. And another and another. Bass remained as still as stone.

She mustered up the strength to look out of the ally way.

Nothing. No cops anywhere in site.

But that still didn't mean nobody was watching her…

" Hey!"

Bass froze. She turned around and looked over her shoulder to see the owner of the voice that came from behind her.

As soon as she saw the owner of the voice her shoulders relaxed with relief.

It was only a child. A little girl. Three of them in fact.

Bass smiled in relief but that smile quickly faded into a trembling frown once her eyes actually adjusted to the three children.

Her eyes grew small.

They were…floating.

Bass shrieked.

She quickly spun around to go through the opening to the ally. She wanted to get away from them. They were floating. They were in mid air. They were-

Bass's face hit a ladder leading up to the roof tops with a loud CLANK!.

She must have hit her face to hard, because she blacked out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bass groaned. Her head was throbbing painfully.

It was cold, that much she could tell from closed eye lids. She was sitting on something hard and uncomfortable. Something made of metal? Who knows.

Her wrists were bound tightly together. Handcuffs? Whatever it was it was chaffing her skin. In a quick motion she pulled her hands apart, hoping to have broke the thing that bound her. But it didn't exactly break…

ZAP!

Bass gasped and sat straight up. That diffidently woke her up. The stupid thing electrocuted her.

Now that she was open eyed she was able to take in the area she was in.

A small dark room. She was sitting on a uncomfortable chair and her hands were bound to the leg of the table she was leaning over. There was a mirror covering one whole wall. A door on the other.

Bass grimaced at her appearance in the mirror. Her bangs were slicked back from her forehead, revealing a purplish blue bruise that was already swelling up. How were her bangs slicked back you ask? Easy. With blood that was currently drying. Turns out she hit more then one spot on her head when it came in contact with that damn ladder.

Her focus was drawn away from her reflection when the door on the wall opened.

Three little girls walked in.

She squinted at them.

They looked…familiar somehow. But Bass couldn't place her finger on it.

_Ce qui pourrait trois petites filles_…Bass thought with creased brows…_faire dans un roon interrogatoire?_

**HAHAHAH! I'M A CLIFF HANGER! **

**FRENCH TO ENGLISH!**

1) "ce qui pourrait trois petites filles"-what could three little girls…

2) "faire dans un roon interrogatoire?"-be doing in a interrogation room?


	9. Author's not IMPORTANT

**Attention reader's of "Redo! World Is Mine"! I am going to put this story in pause because I want to work on other stories and also because I can't really think of any other ideas of what could happen next. So I'm going to have to watch The Power Puff Girls again sometime soon. Plus with school and hanging out with my friends and talking with my boyfriend I really don't have the time. Sorry everyone. I'll try and update soon as I get an idea, I promise!**


End file.
